


Normalcy

by Vericia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Friendship, Hair Braiding, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vericia/pseuds/Vericia
Summary: Despite her instincts telling her to just leave him be, she couldn't do that. Inviting him into her home proves worth it.





	Normalcy

He had come to her at a crucial time in her life. Her landlord had just raised rent, and her two bedroom, two bath, apartment wasn’t going to cut it anymore on a teacher’s salary. Until a big scruffy handsome man, with a big metal arm, and an intimidating stare came into her life. She had initially offered him shelter, seeing him sleeping in an alleyway on her way to the subway from her job every day.

               A stupid move certainly, but he had never bothered anybody from what she’d seen. When she woke in the morning stacks of hundred dollar bills lay on her dining table. From that day, two months would go by before she sees him again. Although she doubts whether the money was gathered legally or not beggars can’t be choosers and she was more than willing to pocket the money. In small increments to her bank account…

               When they meet again she’d forgotten her sneakers in her classroom. Only hearing the clacking of her heels against the silence of the night. Her feet ached but thank God it was Friday, and she was almost to her apartment complex! Dragging her feet as she pulls herself up the handrail to the second floor. She gasps, jumping practically out of her own skin. Seeing her mysterious homeless stranger sitting curled up by her front door.

               His body was torn up and he was bleeding somewhere or had been bleeding? From the dark red stain evident on his grey sweater. She cringes or… maybe that isn’t his blood. His eyes light up when he sees her, although he tries to convey it with a smile it looks strained and forced. Making his appearance all the more menacing. “ _Can I stay the night_ …?” he asks, his voice raspy as if it’s been days since he’s spoken at all.

               His eyes watch her like a hawk. Taking in her uncomfortable body language. “ _You don’t have to be frightened of me_.” He pauses, his tongue flicking over dry cracked lips. “ _You can say no_.” Despite everything her parents taught her, everything living in the hood taught her, despite internally screaming. She frowns and sighs. She winces with each step as she steps past him to unlock the door. As she pushes the door open she gestures for him to enter.

               He hesitates, their eyes meeting. He seems to wordlessly give her one last opportunity to back out of this arrangement. She cocks her head towards the door, and he nods. His broad shoulders brushing against hers lightly, his voice so small she’s not quite certain she hears the words, “ _Thank you_.”

…

                He wakes with a start feeling hands on him. He remembers where he is… in her apartment. The faint smell of her perfume, and the aroma of dinner the two shared earlier still lingers in the air. He tries to turn his head to face her, feeling her fingers tangled in his hair. 

               “Hold still.” She snaps, her voice playful.

               Sleep still grips him, “W-What are you doing?” he asks clearly confused by the gentle tugging on his long brown hair.

               “Shh, stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

               He snorts, at the absurdity of it. Through the six months of staying with her on and off. He feels remnants of what must’ve been his personality resurfacing, before Hydra got their hands on him. Through her care he’d learned to loosen up a bit.

               “You’re doing what?”

               She smiles, but doesn’t answer. Instead opting to push some of the braids onto his shoulder. He looks down to the several long skinny braids adorning his shoulder. He smiles genuinely, “Oh no, doll.” He moves to stand but she tugs on his hair, causing his head to snap backwards. “I’m not done!” she tugs again as a warning.

               As much as he’d like to let her win. He’s not sure if it’s his programming or if a real part of him, but his competitive nature kicks in. He arch’s his back forward pulling her onto his back, “Bucky!” she squeals. His hands shoot out grabbing underneath her thighs pulling her up with him, as her hands abandon his hair in favor of wrapping around his neck.

               “Let’s go see what you’ve done to me.”

               “But wait…! I didn’t finish!” she whines. She tenses up unbeknownst to him, at the feeling of the taut muscles within his back. Her faces flushes as she bites down on her bottom lip. _Why was it suddenly so hot…?_ He nudges the bathroom door open with his foot and hunches forward. Balancing her on his back and with his metal hand still gripping her thigh while his flesh hand flicks the light switch.

               Amusement is clear on his face. He’s also impressed at her ability to not only catch him off his guard, but to get halfway through his head before he woke up. He isn’t entirely sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing yet. Allowing himself to get so comfortable within her company. He can’t fight the yearning for some sense of normality.

               As he looks into the mirror with her hanging on his back lopsidedly a huge smile on her face and flushed cheeks. His own heartrate begins to pick up. Feelings he thought that were long dead inside him returning… He should run and never return…


End file.
